The invention concerns coking oven apparatus in which a water seal is provided as the bottom seal of an elbow connecting the top end of an ascension or riser pipe with a gas-collecting main.
In order to alleviate the stresses which are produced by the charging gas when charging and leveling the coking oven, a powerful suction is often produced in the oven chamber's gas-collecting space in order to draw-off the charging gas through the ascention pipe into the collecting main. A known arrangement provides for the incorporation of a steam-jet nozzle or aspirator together with an injection nozzle for the collecting-main flushing water in the upper part of the elbow connecting the upper end of the ascension tube and the collecting main. The suction thus produced was, in many cases, insufficient, so that part of the charging gas escaped through the charging holes and caused stresses to occur.
The objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus whereby a suction is produced in the gas-collecting space which is so strong that escape of the charging gas is prevented, there being additionally provided a water-seal as the bottom closure of the elbow or which connects the upper end of the ascension tube with the gas-collecting main.
It is also known, in connection with drawing off the charging gas from the oven chamber while it is being charged with coal, to utilize a steam jet pump or aspirator for the purpose of controlling and limiting the pressure in the upper gas-collecting space. By this is meant a steam nozzle associated with a constricted passage, preferably a Venturi tube, through which the gas flows.